Claws, Arrows and Kunai
by Fara Flame
Summary: Inuyasha and Naruto crossover While out in the forest Sasura runs into Inuyasha and the gang, mistaking them for intruders to Konoha, she takes them to the Hokage only to find out that they're gonna have to live with her and Sasuke...
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or InuYasha I only own my OCs**

**Claws, Arrows and Kunais**

* * *

"Be back by twelve!" Came a voice as a girl exited her house and grabbed her bow and arrow that sat by the door

"I will Sasuke! I can handle myself!" The girl shouted back, closing the door behind her.

"C'mon, Midnight!" she yelled as she slung her bow over her shoulder.

A wolf dog bounded around the corner of the Uchiha manor. She was black with white paws and ears and was just big enough to ride on (as big as Akamaru in Naruto Ark 2)

Midnight's tongue lolled out of her mouth as she bent down so the girl could climb on her back

Climbing on, the girl kicked her heels into the dog and they ran off

* * *

"Inuyasha, SIT!" 

Inuyasha fell to the ground with a thud, "What is your problem, woman?" he yelled

"That was for being rude!" Kagome snapped back before turning around and pointedly ignoring him

Sango shook her head mockingly, "He'll never learn…"

Miroku looked towards the sunrise, hoping they would reach their destination soon, he had heard that there were some very beautiful girls in this village

"Are we there yet?" Shippo asked from Kagome's shoulder

Kirara mewled and setteled herself on Sango's shoulder. She smiled and cooed at the cat youkai

Inuyasha huffed, sat up and sniffed the air "You smell that Shippo?"

Shippo sniffed the air as well, "Yeah, what is it?"

"I don't know but it smells like wolf…" Inuyasha growled

"Koga?" Kagome asked not quite sure if she should've mentioned him

"It smells female, not male…" Inuyasha's growl toned down some

"Ayame?" Sango threw out another wolf demon they knew

"It might be just a normal wolf?" Miroku suggested

"Maybe, but we should still be alert." Kagome mentioned

"Right."

* * *

The girl and her dog stopped in a clearing in the forest, she jumped off. 

"Alright Midnight," she paused to pull out an arrow "Fetch!"

The arrow shot into the sky and the wolf dog caught it in mid-air

"Nice catch!" she smiled at the animal before shooting another arrow

Midnight began pounding after it, barking all the while

The girl moved her silver black tipped hair away from her bright green eyes before taking another arrow and this time pumping her chakra into it, she shot the arrow into a tree.

Her wolf dog came back only to see the tree she had just shot dissapear into green sparkles

She smirked, "Perfect."

* * *

Inuyasha's ears twithched slightly, he turned his head and sniffed again 

"Inuyasha, do you smell something?" Kagome inquired looking at him.

He pulled her on his back, "Everyone, follow me."

Inuyasha ran through the forest, with Kagome on his back and the rest of the group behind him

He shushed them when they stopped "Look…"

They all looked through the bushes and saw a girl with silver hair that had black tips; she wore all black and had a bow and arrow in her hand

"C'mon Midnight, let's go." She called and the Inu gang watched the giant wolf dog come to her

"Wow…" Shippo mumbled "Shhhh!" they shushed the younger boy hurriedly

She paused and looked towards their area, pulling out her bow and arrow she aimed

"I know you're there, whoever you are! Come out!" She snapped

"How'd she know we were here?" Kagome murmured softly

"She's no ordinary human." Miroku mentioned

"Alright, I warned you!" she said, "Midnight, search and destroy."

The quadruped growled and began to sniff around then she charged at the Inu gang

Inuyasha jumped out and slashed down Midnight's shoulder

Midnight gave a startled yelp and reared back

The girl narrowed her eyes, "Hanyou…" she shot the arrow, but not before freezing Inuyasha to the spot

"Inuyasha, move!"

**

* * *

Cliffy! Bwaha! Review please! **


	2. The Unveiling

"_InuYasha, move!"_

The strange girl shot her arrow, only to have it collide with another one. Her eyes flashed, "Who are you, and what do you want with Konoha?" she yelled outraged, putting another arrow on her string.

'Why can't I move? There's some kind of aura around her, but why does it only affect me?' InuYasha thought, as he watched the scene unfold before him.

"That's none of your business!" Sango pulled the Hiraikotsu from where it was situated on her back.

The girl growled, her arrow and her green eyes glowed crimson, "Wrong answer." she let go and the arrow shot straight for them, Kagome tried to counter it but it pierced straight through hers. The arrow landed on the ground in front of the group and the ground began to split. Shippo yelped and hopped on to Kagome's shoulder. Sango fell into a fighting stance, Miroku prepared his Wind Tunnel and as for InuYasha, he was still frozen where he was.

The ground had split straight down the middle, from it grasped a pitch-black paw, a fierce howl erupted and the girl's eyes glowed green again but her pupils were gone. "Ookami!" she cried, "Show them what you and I are really made of!"

A giant wolf (about the size of Sesshomaru when he transforms) appeared and howled again, his eyes were the same as the girl's, and he had silver fur with black paws and black tipped ears, "The Four-Tailed Demon!" Miroku cried out.

"Well, well, well, is the hanyou scared yet?" the girl asked quietly as she unfroze him, he pulled out his Tessaiga, "Not on your life, witch!"

"Whatever you say, Ookami, I want them alive," Ookami looked at her and cocked his head to the side, the girl twitched and added, "despite my bloodlust..." The giant wolf bent down and grabbed Kagome by her shirt, she screamed, "InuYasha!" InuYasha growled in protest, "Let her go you mutt!" then to himself he growled "First Koga takes her away, then Ayame wants to kill her because Koga likes her, and now this! I hate wolves!"

The battle lasted about 10 minutes. The girl now had all the InuYasha gang strapped to Midnight, the girl smiled, "Well, that was easy." "Let us go you wench!" InuYasha struggled, but the girl coolly ignored him, "C'mon girl!" Midnight trudged after her partner.

They moved through the forest swiftly, but soon the girl stopped, "I'm tired, what about you girl?" Midnight barked joyfully and headed towards the stream, the Inu. Gang still strapped to her back, the girl grinned, "So, are you ready to tell me what you're doing here?" she untied Kagome carefully, but left the rope around her hands so she couldn't get to her bow and arrow, "We're here to find the fragments of the Shikon no Tama, have you heard of that?" the girl nodded and pulled a small jar out of her pocket, "Are these what you're looking for?"

The jar had 5 jewel fragments in it, "Where did you find those?" "I've been almost everywhere known to man, being a ninja of course." "You're a ninja? You sure don't look like one." Sango and Kagome pointed out at the same time, "Yeah, well, I'm not exactly in my normal attire." she sighed, "There was a funeral earlier and I just kept on my clothes."

"Oh! Someone close?" the girl looked up at Kagome, "One of my friend's mom. She died this morning, and my friend's really broken up about it, too." "I can imagine." Kagome looked at the girl as she limped on one foot, she remembered InuYasha had cut her foot with the Tessaiga, "May we at least know your name?" Kagome asked quietly, the girl turned and opened her mouth just as two boys came bursting through the trees, "FOUND HER!" they both yelled at her at the same time.

Sango looked amused as the two boys began to fight over who had gotten there first, a vain began to pop on the girl's head, she whacked both of them on the head. Hard. "Bakas! Why are you two here?" One of them had blonde hair and blue eyes, he wore a black T-shirt and some orange pants, while the other boy wore a long sleeved tan shirt and black shorts, he had wild brown hair and red marks on his cheeks. Behind them came a giant white dog, with brown on his ears, he went and sat beside Midnight.

"Sasura, Sasuke wants you home!" they both shouted. The girl, Sasura, twitched, "Fine. Midnight, up girl, we're leaving." she left the rest of the Inu. Gang tied to Midnight and the brunette boy put some of them on the white dog. "Kagome," she untied the girl's hands, "you can walk if you want."

"... Kiba?" Sasura looked at the brunette, "Yeah?" she paused and looked at him, cupping his face with her hand, "You look cute without your jacket on." her hand dropped back to her side and she walked away, leaving Kiba bright red, "T-thanks," he stuttered.

Kagome smiled when she saw the blonde go crazy with jealousy, it looked like Sasura was in a love triangle that she didn't even know about. "Naruto..." she called the blonde, "losing some of the orange was a nice touch," Kiba was too dazed to realize what she was saying to Naruto, "I like it better this way." Naruto smiled in triumph, "I thought you might," he mumbled.

They finally reached the village, "This, is Konoha." Sasura explained quietly, she turned to InuYasha and tugged at the rosary around his neck, "What's this?" he growled but said nothing, "It allows me to control him with a single word." "Really?" Sasura smirked, "May I have a demonstration?" InuYasha's eyes went wide with fear, "Of course." Kagome smiled then took a deep breath:

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" InuYasha plowed into the ground, face first, Sasura burst out laughing, she and Kagome high-fived. "I need one of those for Big-mouth and Dog boy over there!" she smiled.

"What's going on here, Ms. Uchiha?"

Sasura turned to see three women, clearly older than her, one had long blonde hair and hazel eyes, and in the middle of her forehead was a small purple crystal. The second woman had blue-gray hair up in a ponytail and hazy brown eyes. And the last woman had long black hair and deep amber eyes.

"Ohayo, Tsunade-sensei, Anko, and Kyoumou-sensei." Sasura smiled.

The woman she had referred to as 'Kyoumou' spoke up, "We saw Ookami, is everything alright?"

"Hai! I found these guys," she gestured towards the Inu. Gang and continued, "snooping around the forests, extremely close to the West wall. They put up quite a fight too."

"Well, be careful, next time." Tsunade looked at the girl standing next to her teammate's pupil, "Who's she?"

"Oh, her? That's Kagome. She's a priestess."

"Hey, wait a minute, how'd you know I was a priestess? I didn't tell you." Kagome questioned, Sasura sighed and mumbled something incoherent.

"Happy now?"

It was revealed that she was a hanyou, herself. She had black wolf ears with silver tips in place of normal ones, a silver wolf tail with a black tip and instead of nails she had claws.

"Okay, so she's hanyou, that still doesn't explain how she knew!" Sango yelled, now becoming frustrated with the ropes that bound her arms.

Kyoumou began to grumble, "She obviously could smell that magic coursing through you. It covers every inch of your being," she put a hand on Sasura's shoulder, who didn't look too happy about the looks that her new friends were giving her.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? You act like you've never seen a hanyou before." Sasura paused, "But then again, I'm not necessarily a real hanyou." She said this low enough so that no one could hear her.

"Hey, Kyoumou, where's Anko?"

"She's over here!" InuYasha yelled.

Everyone turned to see Anko, with a childish grin on her face, pulling on InuYasha's ears, "So soft…" she mumbled, still grinning.

They all burst out laughing.

* * *

"Well, Sasura…" Kyoumou began slowly, "Where exactly are our new guests going to stay?" 

The wolf girl shrugged, her eyes closed, "Dunno."

Tsunade smiled, "You know what? They can live with you!"


End file.
